I want it that way
by The Angel Devils Daughter
Summary: Bumblebee finds comfort in a song from the back street boy’s,while remembering Sari and planing to tell Prowl his felings.


_This FanFiction is an inspiration from EgyptAdbydos, ProwlPony100 and erihan._

 _ **Warning:**_

 _ **Bumblebee x Prowl**_

 _ **YAOI**_

 _ **Transformers animated**_

As Bumblebee stood in the rain,looking in the great ocean that never ended,he kept thinking about how he let Sari down because..,she was gone,gone from existence and he kept blaming himself,so Bumblebee would come to the ocean waters to listen to the radio,BUT he also came to get away from...,Prowl.

Yes the quiet and sarcastic bot who was a ninja,Bumble bee fell in love with him because he was his opposite and like the old saying went _opposite's attract each other_ ,and boy were they different,Prowl was stubborn and sleak like a panther but as gracefull as a butterfly,Bumblebee on the other hand was stubborn,loud and didn't follow much instructions,he listened to dance music while Prowl would listen to classic or calm music,they were total opposite BUT Sari would always joke about them being together.

And before Sari had died,she introduced Bumblebee to a boy band called _Backstreet Boy's and they had good songs like I want it that way,Everybody(Backstreet back) and Shape of my heart just to name a few,there were a lot more BUT Bumblebee loved I want it that way because it was like the song was written for him,he couldn't explain it BUT he loved the song and he'd always hear it on the radio._

JUST then he heard" **Alright people, it's time for a Backstreet boy's song and it's** I want it that way" ,Bumblebee smiled.

Yeah

 _

[Brian]

You are my fire

The one desire

Believe when I say

I want it that way

[Nick]

But we are two worlds apart

Can't reach to your heart

When you say

That I want it that way

_

( **B** **BN:** I feel like we're from 2 worlds and I can't reach to your spark.)

 _

[Chorus]

Tell me why

Ain't nothin' but a heartache

Tell me why

Ain't nothin' but a mistake

Tell me why

I never wanna hear you say

I want it that way.

[AJ]

Am I your fire

Your one desire

Yes I know it's too late

But I want it that way.

_

( **B** **BN:** Prowl am I your fire?.)

 _

[Chorus]

Tell me why

Ain't nothin' but a heartache

Tell me why

Ain't nothin' but a mistake

Tell me why

I never wanna hear you say

I want it that way.

[Kevin]

Now I can see that we're falling apart

From the way that it used to be, yeah

No matter the distance

I want you to know

That deep down inside of me...

_

( **BBN:** We are falling as a team and no matter how close I get,you'll be in the distance BUT deep down in my spark I feel something.)

[Howie]

You are my fire

The one desire

You are

You are, you are, you are.

Don't wanna hear you say

Ain't nothin' but a heartache

Ain't nothin' but a mistake (don't wanna hear you say)

I never wanna hear you say (oh, yeah)

I want it that way.

Tell me why

Ain't nothin' but a heartache

Tell me why

Ain't nothin but a mistake

Tell me why

I never wanna hear you say (don't wanna hear you say)

I want it that way.

Tell me why

Ain't nothin' but a heartache

Ain't nothin' but a mistake

Tell me why

I never wanna hear you say (never wanna hear you say)

I want it that way.

'Cause I want it that way.

"BUMBLEBEE!!"yelled a frantic voice that Bumblebee knew to well,he slowly looked and saw Prowl standing in the rain,Bumblebee smiled sadly and said"Hey Prowl.., what's up?",he didn't say anything BUT he ran up to Bumblebee and hugged him,now Bumblebee was shocked for 2 reasons.

1\. Prowl isn't known for hugging,laughing,smiling or having fun at all.

And

2\. He's never been hugged by another bot before and it felt weird BUT nice.

"We were so worried about you Bee,Optimus knew that you'd disappear on the day of Sari's death,and Ratchet became worried that you might of..."Prowl couldn't finish his sentence because he hugged Bumblebee tighter like there was no tomorrow,Bumblebee blushed hot red and said"Prowl I'll never join the allspark well and if I did,I would've never hear the end of it from Sari",Prowl let go and chuckled while saying"That's true".

They shared a laugh before Bumblebee pulled away from and said"And another reason why I can't join the allspark well is because..,I have feelings for you Prowl,and you might not feel the same because we are different in every way possible,you're silent and deadly while I'm happy and hyper to be around,I don't know why I'm attracted to you and I don't think I will BUT I love you Prowl and I want to be with you when you go to the allspark well..,yea I want it that way",Bumblebee turned back to Prowl with a sad smile and a red faceplate's.

} Bumblebee,are you with Prowl? {

It was Optimus,Bumblebee chuckled and replied"I am OP and we'll be there soon",Bumblebee transformed and drive away with Prowl following his lead,they drove in silence not a word spoken,they came back to their base and everyone was relieved that Bumblebee and Prowl were both safe,BUT Bumblebee grabbed a energon drink and went to his room.

Time went on as normal as you could get it,Ratchet was still stubborn BUT got a new body and it young too, Bulkhead became less clumsy,Optimus came a better leader,Jazz and the Jettwins along with Sentinel would cost them occasionally,BUT Prowl and Bumblebee stayed away from each other,Bumblebee avoided Prowl at all costs and Prowl tried to talk to Bumblebee so he decided to ask Jazz what Bumblebee's favourite song was.

 **ONE DAY**

 **BUMBLEBEE'S POV***

As I was laying on my berth,I couldn't help but feel bad when I avoided Prowl BUT I knew that he will reject me because he was my yin and I'm like yang,we're different BUT we're like so unique and balance each other out in a way that doesn't make sense,I sighed trying not to think about it when I heard...,

Yeah

[Brian]

You are my fire

The one desire

Believe when I say

I want it that way

[Nick]

But we are two worlds apart

Can't reach to your heart

When you say

That I want it that way.

'That's strange'I thought as I got out of my room to follow it to Prowl's room?,I gulped nervously and knocked on the door,it opened to see pitch black BUT I looked on the ground to see roses petals leading a way with my favourite song playing in the back ground and a strong smell of perfume.

I decided to walk in...

 **INSIDE**

"Hello?"I asked as I tried to look around and saw Prowl's tree,the birds came down and flew around me before flying away,so I decided to follow them and maybe find out where Prowl is at the same time...,I followed the birds to a field of roses and Prowl standing their in the moon light..,WAIT WHERE DID THAT MOON LIGHT COME FROM?!?...,on second thought I'll enjoy Prowl looking good in the moon light.

"Welcome Bumblebee to my secret part of the base" Prowl said in a loving tone?,I looked around and asked" So what's all this for?",he smiled and pulled me closer to him and DARN my blushing,he smirked and said"I never got to tell you my feelings for you and the only way I could do that was to know you're favourite song..,and yes I want to die with you and I'll die for you cause if you want it that way..,so do I",he slowly closed the gap between us and we ended up in a hot make out session while my favourite song was playing in the back ground.


End file.
